Siapa Seme Siapa Uke? (edditted)
by Miyazaki Erizawa
Summary: saat Sasuke dan Naruto meng-klaim dirinya berada di posisi Seme. lalu sebenarnya siapa yang seme? . warnings: boys Love. author baru, thema cerita pasaran. mencoba keberuntungan di dunia FFn. (edit)


**SIAPA SEME SIAPA UKE**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T Semi M (huh?)**

**Warning : Author baru, masih hijau. Typos. SasuNaru. Boys Love. AU.**

* * *

"Kaichou, ini dokumen yang …. GLEK!"

Inuzuka kiba, bocah pecinta anjing yang baru saja memasuki ruangan OSIS menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan hawa neraka dari arah sang ketua OSIS yang melayangkan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Ma maaf, Uchiha-Kaichou !", ucap Kiba tergagap, membungkuk, lalu buru-buru menutup kembali pintu ruang OSIS. Sayang nyawa.

Uchiha-Kaichou, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke sedang merasakan _badmood_ berkepanjangan.

Ya, _badmood_.

Dikarenakan seorang Dobe yang mempunyai "panggilan kesayangan" baru untuknya.

* * *

Pelajaran telah usai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun Sasuke masih berada di ruangannya, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Lebih tepatnya Sasuke sedang menghindar dari Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda kelebihan enegi, penyuka warna orange dan DOBE!.

Akhir-akhir ini eksistensi Sasuke sebagai ketua OSIS sepertinya telah tercoreng karena "panggilan kesayangan" baru dari si Dobe.

Berawal dari…

GREEEEKK~!

"YOO~! OHAYOO, MINNA-SAN~!", ujar naruto memecahkan gendang telinga seantero Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke yang dengan _cool_nya membaca buku, terusik dan memberikan _death glare _turun temurun keluarga Uchiha kepada Naruto.

"Berisik, DOBE.", ucapnya dengan penekanan 4/4 pada kata "Dobe"

"Eeto~?", Naruto yang di coretbentakcoret puji hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan menatap ke arah si raven dengan herannya, "Teme, kau sering sekali jutek dan marah-marah tanpa alasan. Kau seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS."

CELETUKK!

Urat kesabaran sang Uchiha bungsu terputus.

'Sasuke, sabar. Kau harus bisa menjaga wibawamu sebagi seorang Uchiha. Jangan termakan omongan Dobe itu. Abaikan… abaikan…', batin Sasuke miris.

"Nee, Teme… Kau ngambek ya? Seperti perempuan saja… Kau seperti UKE.", ucap sang Uzumaki dengan tampang polos dan cengiran andalannya.

'_Uuhk! A – aku? U – uke?_', batin adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut sambil meremas kemejanya, tepat didadanya. Seperti merasa dihujam sesuatu, eh?

Tak pernah terbayangkan seorang Uchiha menjadi uke. UKE! Raut wajah terkejut dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat penghuni kelas berargumen bawa Sasuke benar-benar seorang uke.

Dimulai dari kejadian itulah, kesialan demi kesialan terjadi. Orang-orang lebih sering memanggil Uchiha bungsu dengan sebutan "Sas-UKE" dengan penekanan di kata UKE, "Sasu-chan", "SasUKE-sama", "SasUKE-Kaichou", bahkan "UKE-chan". Dan hal tersebut telah berlangsung selama seminggu! Ini sungguh mencoreng nama Uchiha!

TRIING~!

Tiba-tiba lampu pijar 22 watt muncul dari atas kepala sang Kaichou.

'_Aku tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan panggilan itu_.', senyum iblis pun terukir di wajah tampan bak porselen milik Uchiha bungsu.

Oh, Naru, hari-hari bahagiamu akan segera berakhir... Bersiaplah...

Keesokan harinya…

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASUU~, MINNA-SAAAAAN~!", coretteriakcoret sapa Naruto pada seluruh penghuni kelas yang dibalas dengan jitakan di kepala dan racauan protes dari penghuni kelas.

Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan bukunya. "Ohayou, SasUKE-teme~…", sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn.", jawab Sasuke, ambigu.

"Gaah~! Hanya itu jawabanmu kepada Seme-mu ini?!"

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan si Dobe, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Seme? Siapa?"

"AKU!", Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah dadanya dengan bangga, "Aku adalah SEME-mu, Uke-chan".

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari bangkunya, menampakkan seringai iblisnya.

_Se – seringai iblis? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?_

Tidak, Nar, kau tidak salah lihat.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja. Sangat dekat. "Apa kau mau membuktikan seberapa SEME-nya aku?

GLEKK!

Naruto panik.

'Kena kau, Dobe!', seringai iblis sang Uchiha melebar. Perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju pada dua pemuda yang bagaikan matahari dan bulan.

"Ti – tidak usah, Uchiha-san.. ehehehe…", Naruto mundur teratur. Tapi memang dasar apesnya Naru, Sasuke pun semakin mendekat, seiring Naru yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke lalu meraih tangan sang Uzumaki dan menciumnya.

"E – EEEEEEEEEEEEEH~!", Naruto panik, stadium akhir.

Sebelum Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menarik kasar tangan Naruto dan menggendongnya di bahu ala karung beras.

"M – mau apa kau! Turunkan aku, Teme!"

"Nai nai~… Tidak secepat itu, Dobe-koi~… Kita harus mencari tempat yang tepat dan aman untuk melakukan 'ritual' ini… ahn~…. Hahahahah…", Sasuke membawa Naruto keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan yang keras dan suara tawa yang cetar membahan badai.

Dan setelahnya…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!

Jeritan para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi menggema di seluruh pelosok Konoha Gakuen.

Sementara itu…

"T – Teme! Turunkan aku!", Naruto memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke, apa saja bagian tubuh Sasuke yang dapat dijangkau pukulannya.

"Tidak, Dobe. Rubah nakal sepertimu harus diberi hukuman.", ujar Sasuke santai sambil memukul bokong Naruto.

"A – Aawwww~! Sakit, Teme! Lepaskan! Lepaskan lepaskan lepaskaaaann~!"

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang UKS dan menjatuhkan Naruto ke ranjang UKS.

"A – aww~! Pelan-pelan, Teme! Kau kasar sekali!", Naruto mengelus bokongnya yang membentur ranjang dengan keras, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Merasa berat, dan errr….. hangat?

Oops. Uchiha Sasuke kini telah berada di atas Uzumaki Naruto, memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di sisi kepala sang Uzumaki.

"T – Teme, kau mau apa…"

"Tidak ada. Hanya membuktikan siapa yang uke dan siapa yang seme diantara kita, Dobe."

"H – HEEEEE~!"

"Hai, Ittadakimasu~…"

"Kyaaaa~! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Teme! Huwaa~! Kau menyentuh apa! KYAAAAA~!"

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara desahan yang keluar dari ruanga meter tersebut, membuat lautan darah yang berasal dari Fujodanshi yang menguping di luar ruangan UKS.

Semenjak itu, panggilan sang kaichou berubah menjadi "SEME-sama".

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Temeeee~! Sialan! Bokongku sakit!", ujar Naruto menusap-usap bokongnya, berjalan tertatih.

"Maafkan aku, Uke-chan. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan, LAIN KALI..", seringai iblis ala Uchiha muncul lagi.

"A – apa? Lain kali? TIDAK ADA LAIN KALI! Dan aku bukan UKE! Aku…"

"Kyaaahh~!… Dobe-uke dan Seme-sama mesra sekalii…..!"

Fujodanshi yang baru saja membentuk SasuNaru Fans Club, berteriak kegirangan melihat pair chara kebanggan mereka.

"A – Apa? Dobe-uke? Aku? HUWEEEE~!", Naruto berlari alay, tidak terima dirinya menjadi uke.

"Rasakan kau, Dobe", *smirk*

**OWARI**


End file.
